Shōjo S
Artist Scandal ; Single : Shōjo S ; Released : 2009.06.17 ;Tracklist ;*Regular Release :1. :2. :3. FUTURE ;*First Limited Release :1. :2. :3. SO EASY :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) ;*Second Limited Release :1. :2. :3. FUTURE :4. Shōjo S (instrumental) ; Information: Shōjo S is Scandal's sixth single. The title track was used as tenth opening theme song for the anime Bleach, and it was feature from episode 215 through episode 242. It was also used as the theme song for Bleach: Flame Bringer. Video F25MM_OKe0M Video Version -Ng_ASMsZSA Shojo S Lyrics Japanese Romanji thumb|190px|First Limited Release thumb|190px|Second Limited Release Sakkii made to ii miteru koto chigau janai chotto dake sugao misete keredo zutto ira ira ira ira shite wa atashi wo mono mitai ni atsugatte saki made to itteru koto chigau janai dareka no sei ni shite wa nigekai kure shiteru hibi ate ni nara nai wa I'M SORRY, toriaezu sayonara anata ga inai toriai atte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou yuujou shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku no DOA o tataku anata o matteiru saki kara jibun no koto bakkari janai chotto gurai kizutsu ite mita ra sou ya te yasashii koto ba de goma kasanai de shinji rare nai wa kakko tsukenaide you nan nen datte mo itsu ni natte mo yamenaide atashi ga inai todomena mete itte sunao ni (motto chigatte yo tsuyo ga ranai de) aino zanzou yume miru shoujo EESU de (tsuga matai mige kitari) itsuka kokoro no kagi o kowasu you na anata ga inai to iya iyatte ieru wagamama (zutto kienai you ni kesanai you ni) aijou yuujou shiritai koto wa nandemo (aimai sugite wakaranai yo) itsuka kokoro no oku o daitte kureru anata o matteiru hokani wa nani mo iranai ya iya iya ashita mo shinjite itai ya iya iya iya iya iya iya English Lyrics Didn't I say 'up until then'? I showed a bit of honesty, but You're always doing irritating things to me Handling me like I'm an object Didn't I say 'up until then'? Making it someone else's fault is running away The days are coming to an end, I can't reach my aim I'm sorry, anyway, this is goodbye. If you're not here I say no way, I'm selfish like that (Always hoping you won't leave, hoping I won't make you leave) Love and friendship, I wanna know about everything (Its way too unclear, I don't understand it) One day there'll be a knock on the door to the hole in my heart I'm waiting for you. It hasn't just been about me since then I tried to hurt you just a little Doing that with sweet words Don't deceive me, I can't believe you Don't try and show off No matter how many years, no matter how long it takes Don't stop If I'm not there you say its no good, honestly (You want me more, don't pretend to be tough) The afterimage of love is a dreaming girl's escape (Grabbing onto it, holding onto it) To someday break the lock on my heart If you're not here I say no way, I'm selfish like that (Always hoping you won't leave, hoping I won't make you leave) Love and friendship, I wanna know about everything (Its way too unclear, I don't understand it) Someday would you hold me and this hole in my heart I'm waiting for you I don't need anyone else I'll believe it tomorrow too Characters The characters in the tenth opening theme animation, in order of appearance, are: *Rukia Kuchiki *Orihime Inoue *Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai *Ichigo Kurosaki *Soifon *Chōjirō Sasakibe *Marechiyo Ōmaeda *Izuru Kira *Retsu Unohana *Isane Kotetsu *Byakuya Kuchiki *Renji Abarai *Sajin Komamura *Tetsuzaemon Iba *Shūhei Hisagi *Tōshirō Hitsugaya *Shunsui Kyōraku *Nanao Ise *Kenpachi Zaraki *Yasutora Sado *Yachiru Kusajishi *Ikkaku Madarame *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Nemu Kurotsuchi *Uryū Ishida *Mayuri Kurotsuchi *Momo Hinamori *Jūshirō Ukitake *Yoruichi Shihōin *Kisuke Urahara *Rangiku Matsumoto Navigation Category:Music Category:Opening Category:Video Game Theme